Not Leaving You Again
by detectivejigsaw
Summary: After "The Bear and the Bow," the path Belle and Rumple take back to the pawnshop in "Birth." And a small misunderstanding on Rumple's part which Belle has to fix. Sweet, short fix-it, because I am a sucker for their relationship, no matter what. And I just may have jinxed myself, didn't I?


It seemed too good to be true that Emma had just let them go. But none of them-Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, or Merida-complained. They just left the basement, and made their way out to the street.

Merida turned to face Rumple, looking uncharacteristically hesitant, even a little shy.

"Thank you," she finally said. "For getting my heart back."

Rumple shrugged. "Like she said, she was giving it back anyway."

"But you didn't have to add finding out about my brothers to the deal. It was very kind of you."

He actually flushed a little bit. Belle wasn't surprised; it had probably been centuries since anyone had referred to any of his actions as kind, aside from her.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" she piped up, offering her services as well.

Merida shook her head. "I'll be all right. But let me know if you figure out a way to get back to Dunbroch; that's what I'll be doing."

"Okay."

Belle considered offering a hug, but before she could, the queen had already started off down the street, leaving the Golds alone.

After a moment of silence, Rumple started walking again. Belle instantly went into step with him, seeing that he was leaning a little heavily on his cane; all the walking and sort-of running he'd done today, plus getting swiped in the face by a bear and sent flying, must have been taking its toll on his ankle. He was still keeping himself upright, but she couldn't help worrying about how he must be feeling.

"So, what happens now?" she asked after a moment.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Now we figure out what Emma's going to do with the sword, and what we can do to stop it from hurting anyone."

Belle nodded her approval. "Good."

Her husband came to a stop, and it was then that she noticed that they were outside the library.

 _Are we going to do research or something?_ she wondered. But then Rumple stepped away from her, gave a small nod, and said, "Well, good night, Belle."

Belle stared at him in bewilderment for a moment, before realizing, _He thinks I want space again, and is giving it to me without even being asked. Why would he-_

 _Because it's what you wanted the last time he saved you and you were angry at him, remember? That time when your father tried to make you lose your memories?_

She felt her throat tighten, both at the sweet gesture Rumple was offering her, and at the fact that he thought she would be angry, after the way he had put his life on the line to protect her, despite how afraid he was, with an additional twinge of guilt that she could make him feel that way. And then, with a small sigh, she instead took the five steps needed to be back at his side.

Rumpelstiltskin looked more than a little surprised by this, but Belle just said, "Rumple, it's okay. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not leaving you again."

"...Why not?"

The genuine confusion made her heart hurt. So she said, "This is something we need to work together on."

After a pause, Rumple asked, "Our relationship, or stopping Emma?"

"Both. Wherever you're going, whatever you're doing right now, I want to help. It's been over six weeks. I've had all the space I need, even if I can't remember most of it."

Then, so he would-well, not exactly take her seriously, but understand that she meant it, Belle twirled her hand up into the air, and said in a high voice, "It's forever, dearie!"

Rumple chuckled softly, and then said, "That is probably the worst imitation of my voice I have ever heard."

Belle laughed, and then, before she could think too hard about it, leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, clearly not expecting even that much affection from her. But then, with a warm smile, he offered her his free arm, which she took happily.

They walked to the pawnshop together, and before too long, Hook came barging in, demanding information. Naturally.


End file.
